Rivendell High
by The Three Nuts
Summary: Welcome to Rivendell High! Chapter One: Aragorn's first day. Are the rumors true? Is Legolas Mrs. Galadriel's son? Gimli: A new friend? Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing…..T.T Well….aside from my pet elf….  
I'm pretty sure this has been done before, so I take no credit for idea. The plot though, is mine…..^-^ Please review……  
  
  
In the town of Midarth, there sat a brick building. It had stood quiet over the long, hot summer, but now it was filled with life again. For it was the first day of school, and this building was Rivendell High School. It was filled with haughty seniors, confused freshmen, and everything in between. Many races came to this high school, for it was said to be the best high school in the state. Not all of this flowed smoothly among the students, and many fights broke out in between the races over minor things. Elrond Halfelven tried his best to keep the fighting to a minimum.  
Currently, he was sitting in his office. He was the principal of the school, and he tolerated nothing. He was known among the students as Mr. Cranky Pants. He would give detention for a glare in between students. Gandalf Grey, the Vice Principal, assisted him in the task of keeping students in line.   
Gandalf, (known as "Old Grey") was known for his ability to appear seemingly out of thin air at the first hint of trouble. He could smell cigarette smoke a mile away, and had a keen ear for any words that had the very chance to be an insult.   
At this very moment, Aragorn Elessar was striding through the halls, trying not to be late. He was too proud to run to his class, as many of his classmates were. He was a freshman, and rather nervous, though he would never admit it.   
He strode into his English class just as the bell rang. The teacher, a tall Elven woman, watched him with piercing blue eyes.  
"You are Aragorn Elessar, no?"   
"Yes Ma'am." He said, surprised she knew his name. She smiled.  
"Please take a seat, and do not be late to my class again." He nodded quickly, hurrying to a seat. He sat beside a golden haired elf. The boy gave him a glance, then looked back at the teacher, who rose.   
"Welcome to my class. I am Galadriel White. Do not call me by my last name, for you are old enough to be calling adults by their first names. Now, be quiet as I call roll." The class fidgeted, waiting to be called. She called off their names quickly, so that if you were not listening she would pass you. "Aragorn Elessar."  
"Here."   
"Legolas Greenleaf."  
"Here." The elf next to him replied. Many looked back at him, causing him to fidget uncomfortably. Aragorn also looked at him. Thranduil Greenleaf was a well-known elf around Midarth. He was a millionaire, and lived in a large house right outside of town. He was retired, and came twice a week to teach Elvish. Some said that Galadriel and Thranduil used to be a "couple," and others said they still were.   
Celeborn White, who was Galadriel's husband, would give a weeks worth of detention to anyone he caught passing such rumors. He taught math in room 206.   
Legolas ducked his head under the attention, and Galadriel, who had paused, continued taking roll. Aragorn looked back at Galadriel, and waited quietly.   
After what seemed like hours, she put the clipboard down, and launched into a detailed description of the rules in her classroom. Nearly every one in the room almost fell asleep at some time or another in her lecture. These people received a sharp snap from Galadriel, and stayed awake through the rest of her lecture on threat of detention. Finally, the bell rang, letting the students escape the stuffy classroom.   
Aragorn watched Legolas walk down the hall, and then get surrounded by a mob of gossipers.   
"You're Thranduil's son right?"  
"Is Galadriel your mother?"  
"Is it true you have, like, billions of dollars?"  
"Are your father and Galadriel, you know, like, together?"  
Legolas ducked through the crowd, ignoring the questions shot at him. He nearly got bowled over by a red haired dwarf.   
"Watch it!" He said unhappily. Legolas sighed, and continued on his way. "Darn elves, think they're so cool. They think they can just take the entire hall to themselves…." He looked up, spotting Aragorn. "Hello! Do you know the way to room 140?"   
Aragorn shook his head, and looked at his schedule. "No, but I have it next…."  
"Good! Then we can adventure and find it together!" Aragorn found himself dragged off by the dwarf. "I'm Gimli by the way!" he said, striding purposefully through the halls.   
"I'm Aragorn!" the human replied. "And I see our class room straight ahead."   
"Ah! Let us go then so we are not late!" They both strode into the classroom, which was filled with old tables that could only seat two people.   
"Ah man…rich boy is here…" said Gimli in a hushed tone. Aragorn looked around the room and spotted Legolas in the back row.   
"Oh come on…he can't be that bad…." Gimli snorted and sat in the front row. Aragorn sat beside him as the science teacher strode into the room. "Ack!" whispered Gimli. "Mr. Sauron! I've heard he's the strictest…."   
"Quiet!!" The deep voice of Mr. Sauron boomed through the air. "No talking!!" Gimli quieted immediately. "You are now in Science 9. There will only be talking when I say there can be talking. You will have assigned seats. You will not chew gum, have food, or drink in my class. You will get all assignments done. If you choose not to work in this class I will have you dropped from my class and you will not return. Understand?" The class nodded meekly. "Good." He slapped a transparency on the overhead. "Here are your assigned seats. Move to them now."  
The class got up, and moved. Aragorn checked the overhead. He sat at table "8." Legolas walked over, and sat across from him. Aragorn gave a wary smile, and to his surprise, he got a genuine smile back.   
"Now, you will do a interview on your partner." Mr. Sauron changed the trancparency. "These are your questions. You may begin."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review? Please? Pretty please? Help keep my pet elf alive!  
Naorion: And please don't flame cause she'll get depressed and then her sisters will kill me! T.T 


End file.
